


S Novim Godom (Felíz Año Nuevo)

by Creme13rulee, Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Secret Santa, in Russia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: ¡La familia de patinaje celebra el año nuevo para Baph!Traducido al español para Baph por Piroco! Lo siento no hablo español ^^;The skating family celebrates new years for Baph!Translated to spanish for Baph by Piroco! I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish ^^;





	S Novim Godom (Felíz Año Nuevo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



“¡Buenos días mi amor, mi sol de la mañana, mi todo!” Canta Viktor cuando Yuuri se deja caer sobre la mesa del comedor aún envuelto en una sábana.

 

“Yo ya estaba despierto hace tres horas,” Gruñe Yuri, sacando los últimos comestibles de su compra de la bolsa de papel y colocándolos sobre la mesa. 

 

Yuuri solo parpadea.

 

“Esos son al menos veinte kilos de mayonesa,” Dice, su voz entre el asombro y el temor. Su cabello es un completo despeine matutino, y la marca de la pezuña de Makkachin sobre su mejilla aún no se había desvanecido.

 

“No realmente. Solo es suficiente para la ensalada olivier y otro… um…  _ zakuski _ .” Viktor murmura felizmente. Ha estado del mejor humor desde que Yakov canceló su práctica en la mañana por motivo del Año Nuevo. Yuuri apenas se había mudado a St. Petersburgo la semana pasada, y el jet lag combinado con el ser inmediatamente lanzado a la rutina de entrenamiento Rusa les había quitado cada segundo de tiempo libre entre ellos. Si no estaban en la pista o en una sede gubernamental, Yuuri estaba durmiendo como un muerto por el cansancio. Cada vez que Viktor le preguntaba a Yuuri como se sentía, este se mostraba incesantemente contento. Probablemente no estaba siendo sincero, pero Viktor prefirió no presionar. Él sabía lo difícil que era mudarse a un nuevo país — él mismo había pasado por eso apenas unos ocho meses atrás.

 

“¿Zaku...suki?” Yuuri repite con lentitud. Yuri chasca la lengua con un  _ tsk _ , pretendiendo disgusto a la expresión melosa en la cara de Viktor.

 

“Um ¿… hors d'oeuvres?” Viktor besa a Yuuri en la mejilla, porque si hay algo que adore más que escuchar a Yuuri hablar en Ruso, es cuando habla en Ruso con su acento Japonés.

 

“¡Inglés!” Grune Yuuri. Su paciencia es muy poca en las mañana. Viktor había descubierto que a Yuuri le toman unos buenos quince minutos el volverse humano en las mañanas, a menos que una fuerza superior lo motivara. Esta ‘fuerza superior’ hasta la fecha se había manifestado como: retrasarse, conocer a sus compañeros en la pista Yubilenny, y ansiedad antes de una competencia. Mientras se extendía el tiempo que Yuuri estaba viviendo en Rusia, así mismo se ponía más cómodo y menos humano en las mañanas.

 

“Hm… ¿Picoteos?” Murmura Viktor, riendo antes el gruño enojado que Yuuri le da como respuesta. “¡Aperitivos! Algo que sea fácil de comer con vodka.”

 

“Dijiste que no tendría que beber delante de Yakov,” Se queja Yuuri. Makkachin se sienta a sus pies, agitando la cola pacientemente mientras que Yuri y Viktor trabajan a su alrededor. Viktor enciende el  _ samovar  _  para calentar agua antes de llenar la  _ french press _ para Yuuri. Esta última era un nuevo utensilio para el hogar, comprado el mismo día que Yuuri rechazó con asombro el costo de ordenar un café expresso de camino a la pista.

 

“Bueno, supongo que es porque no pienso en el vodka como beber,” Sonríe Viktor, añadiendo tres cubos de azúcar y una generosa cantidad de leche a su café. Era romper su plan dietético, pero daba igual comparado con lo que estaría en su menú esta noche. La Víspera de Año Nuevo era el único momento en el que Yakov relajaba el estrictisimo control que tenía sobre sus patinadores. (O al menos, el que finge tener.)

 

“Espero con ansias el ver como hacen el ridículo,” Yuri sonríe sardónicamente mientras organiza las remolachas y papas junto con el arenque salado. Yuri puede que no había evitado que Viktor comprara cada ingrediente para  _ cada uno _ de los platos tradicionales. Tenia sus dudas de que a Yuuri le gustase el  _ selyodka pod shuboy  _ — Yuri mismo lo odiaba, pero hoy era su oportunidad para cobrar retribución por todas las cosas extrañas que Yuuri le dio de comer durante su estadía en Hasetsu.

 

“Ah, eso es para la ensalada Mimosa, Yurachka,” Dice Viktor luego de entregarle a Yuuri su taza de café. Yuuri envuelve sus manos alrededor de la taza, sus ojos cerrándose de felicidad. Yuri mueve los vegetales de lugar una vez más.

 

“Si sabes que Mila y Georgi llevarán comida también, ¿No?” Yuri entrecierra los ojos con desaprobación, mientras toma una bolsa de pan.

 

“¿Esos son bagels?” Balbucea Yuuri.

 

“¡ _ Sushki _ ! Muy buenos con té y mermelada,” Dice Viktor con un guiño del ojo.

 

“Eso no es sushi,” Dice Yuuri, ganándose otra melosa sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de parte de Viktor.

 

“Quiero consentirte. Ya hable con Mila. Ella traera los vegetales en escabeche y el  _ kissel _ .”

 

“Ella no debe besarte,” Vuelve Yuuri a gruñir.

 

“ _ Kissel _ , mi estrella. Es… jugo… viscoso.”

 

Yuuri arruga la nariz, y por un segundo Yuri teme que a Yuuri rechace cualquiera de las comidas, y que la tradicional cena de Año Nuevo de Yakov sea arruinada por el llanto dramático de Viktor. Pero Viktor solo ríe y besa la nariz de Yuuri. “Hice  _ blini _ para tí. ¿Lo quieres ya o después de tu ducha?”

 

Yuuri opta por después de la ducha. Sale de esta veinte minutos más tarde con el cabello húmedo y peinado, y vestido en una camisa un poco larga en las mangas y ancha en sus hombros. Viktor luce enamorado otra vez, allí no hay sorpresa. Yuuri se sienta en la mesa a comer, Makkachin con las patas sobre los muslos de éste mientras que Yuri y Viktor comienzan a trabajar en la cocina. Es una labor lenta, mas que todo porque Viktor continúa distrayéndose al ver a Yuuri enrollar los panqueques estilo  _ crepe _ entre sus dedos. Su mirada se pierde en los labios de Yuuri entre cada sorbo de café. Incluso termina por cortarse un poco mientras pelaba una papa, sin perder la sonrisa ni un poco pese a la sangre corriendo por su mano.

 

Es entonces cuando Yuuri abandona su desayuno y se les une en la cocina. El apartamento de Viktor es grande para estándares de St. Petersburgo, pero no del tipo tres-personas-caben-en-la-cocina de grande. Él decide encargarse de pelar las papas, presionando su cadera contra la de Viktor y haciendo que este sonría aún más. Yuuri pela con mano experta entrenada por las atentas enseñanzas de su madre y haber sido criado en una localidad turística.

 

“Mira. Es así,” Le hace seña a Yuuri, corrigiendo su agarre en el vegetal de raíz.

 

“Viktor.  _ Ne _ .. Haz la pata de gato,” Tartamudea Yuuri, doblando los dedos de Viktor hacia adentro cuando este empieza a cortar los vegetales para poner a hervir. Los usuales comentarios gruñones de Yuri se desvanecen. El poco espacio para movimiento pasa de ser muy estrecho a sencillamente bien. Justo como la cocina de su abuelo.

 

Se conocen lo bastante bien y han pasado el tiempo suficiente en la pista juntos que son capaces de moverse alrededor del otro con facilidad. Se siente como familia, con la ventaja adicional de no tener que explicar toda la terminología de patinaje y entrenamiento a un anciano. Yuuri y Viktor entienden perfectamente — sus pies descalzos comparten las mismas marcas y vendajes que los de Yuri. Viktor se contrae de dolor al levantarse luego de haberse arrodillado al lado de un gabinete, y Yuuri aún siente dolores en el lado izquierdo de su cadera luego de una fuerte caída de principios de esa semana. Los dos ponen los vegetales a hervir. Viktor coloca un plato de  _ sushki _ y prepara una taza de té.

 

“Por favor no.” Dice Yuuri con algo de pesadez y una sonrisa privada. Viktor sonríe más ampliamente, sacando una jarrita de mermelada para té con un gesto dramático.

 

“Solo por eso le pondré extra. Yuri. ¿Quieres té de la MEJOR manera?”

 

Yuuri cierra los ojos con fuerza. “ _ No deberías beber mermelada, _ ” Dice con un susurro.

 

“Joder que si,” Yurio se recuesta sobre el sofá, posando sus pies sobre los almohadones.

 

“Baja. Los pies. Sabemos que eres flexible, pero esa tela me costó 55 mil rublos,” Dice Viktor mientras enderezaba los hombros, luciendo y sonando como un padre regañando a su hijo.

 

“Claro, claro. Entre otra basura en la que gastas tu dinero,” Se queja Yuri.

 

“Me parece recordar que fuiste tú quien ordenó una muy cara chaqueta de cuero con rayas de tigre de Alibaba.”

 

Viktor tararea. Yuuri se ríe, y el sonido es como música para sus oídos. Viktor desliza sus manos sobre las de Yuuri cuando estas se posan sobre la taza de té. Sus dedos y nudillos están enrojecidos por el lavar y pelar vegetales. Es una vista familiar — luego de su conversación enfrente de  la basílica de la Sagrada Familia, Yuuri ya no lleva guantes a la pista. Viktor no puede reprocharselo tampoco — él mismo lo hace. Pero Hiroko envió a Viktor de vuelta a Rusia con dos cajas de calentadores de bolsillo  _ Kairo _ . Él tenía por seguro de Yuuri había traído más de esos cuando llegó a St. Petersburgo una semana después.

 

“Tienes los labios partidos,” Comenta Viktor, antes de posar un beso sobre dichos labios. Yuuri solo sonríe, arrugando la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

“Me pregunto por qué será.”

 

Yuuri termina por hacer la mayoría del trabajo restante. Encienden la televisión para poner una película en el fondo, algo muy familiar y especial para Yuri, tomando en cuenta sus gritos de ira a la pantalla. Es en Ruso, por lo que Yuuri observa desde la cocina mientras coloca mayonesa en varios de los platillos. Viktor prepara el arenque como un pastel, en el estilo del  _ selyodka pod shuboy  _ — primero el pescado, cubierto de mayonesa y una generosa capa de vegetales rallados. Luego hace el arreglo en la última capa con remolacha morada, con tal concentración que Yuuri no había visto desde aquel tiempo que Viktor había empezado a coreografiar su dueto de Stammi Vicino.

 

“Eso es mucha mayonesa,” Es lo único que comenta Yuuri una vez que terminan. Yuri se mofa por lo bajo, muy apropiado de su parte como el adolescente amargado que es.

 

“¿Qué es lo que comen en Japón? Dudo que sea tan bueno.”

 

“En realidad, sí lo es. Nosotros cerramos el onsen por una semana, y mamá hace  _ osechi _ . Es como…  _ bento _ para una semana entera.

 

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminan. Él recuerda el  _ bento _ . Eran casi tan geniales como las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas calientes.

 

“ _ Nishiki tamago _ … Son como huevos plateados y dorados… frijoles negros…  _ konbu _ … ¿Algas? Pasa que  _ yokorobu _ significa felicidad… así que tiene muchos significados.”

 

“¿Cual es tu favorito?” Viktor suena siquiera un poco triste, pero no puede evitarlo. Estaba tan emocionado del hecho que Yuuri se mudara a Rusia y la oportunidad de mostrarle los alrededores de St. Petersburgo que apenas se da cuenta cuan negligente ha sido de la cultura de Yuuri.

 

“Hmm… ¿ _ Ozoni _ ? La sopa de frijoles con  _ mochi _ . Mamá la preparó para ustedes en Hasetsu. La comería y vería  _ Kohaku Uta Gassen _ en la TV.”

 

“¡Nosotros también vemos la TV!” Dice Viktor alzando la voz un poco más de lo necesario. “Siempre transmiten un mensaje desde el Kremlin antes de la medianoche, ¡Y luego se ven los fuegos artificiales!”

 

“Espero verlos también.” Yuuri sonríe dulcemente, y Viktor siente como se le encoge de ternura el corazón. Él podría cometer un millón de errores y Yuuri lo perdonaría cada instante.

 

Tienen tiempo suficiente para cambiar sus ropas por algo mejor y con menos olor a mayonesa antes de ir hasta la casa de Yakov. A diferencia de Viktor, Yakov no vive tan cerca de la pista. Según él, esto es para poder comprar en paz sin tener que ver un solo patinador… pero Viktor recuerda cuando Yakov y Lilia compraron la casa la misma semana que Viktor se mudara con ellos de manera permanente.

 

“¡Ah! ¡Es Yuuri Grande y Yuri Pequeño!” Dice Mila al abrirles la puerta, toda sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas a tan tempranas horas.

 

“¡No soy ningún Yuri Pequeño! ¡Soy el original!” Le espeta Yuri. Yuuri ni siquiera trata de señalar el hecho de que él fue quien nació primero. Yuri siempre se considerará el superior Yuri.

 

“¡ _ Katzky _ es el Yuri bueno! ¡El único Yuri que escucha!” Esta vez es Yakov quien espeta desde adentro del hogar, aunque con un poco más de suavidad que sus usuales regaños.

 

Yuuri se sonroja, bajando la cabeza y casi desapareciendo debajo de su bufanda y chaqueta de lana con collar alto. Mila besa a ambos Yuris en la frente antes de pararse de puntitas para besar a Viktor en la mejilla.

 

“Gosha invitó a una nueva chica. Pero ella le tiene miedo a Yakov.” Dice Mila entre risitas antes de regresar a la casa bailando. Yuuri la sigue con algo de timidez, esperando que alguien lo guíe en la dirección correcta. La casa es todo ebano y plata. Viktor toma la mano de Yuuri y lo guía hasta la sala de estar. Dos de las paredes están cubiertas por alfombras colgantes. Donde no hay alfombras hay fotos y recortes de periódicos enmarcados. Los periódicos más amarillentos están solo en cirílico con fotos borrosas de un hombre de cabello largo. Las más recientes están en todos los lenguajes — un reparto de patinadores, pero las más internacionales son de Viktor.

 

“¡Oh! ¡Ese es del artículo sobre tu oro en Nice!” Dice Yuuri con emoción, alejándose de Viktor hasta que solo la punta de sus dedos se tocan. “¡Y esa es de Oregon! ¡Ni siquiera la biblioteca estadal de Detroit la tenía en microfilm!

 

Es el turno de Viktor de sonrojarse, sus labios presionados en una sonrisa tímida. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero tampoco quiere que Yuuri se detenga.

 

“Esta,” Refunfuña Yakov, saliendo de la cocina y tocando un marco al lado de la televisión de diseño antiguo.

 

“Ah… Yakov…” Viktor siente leves pinchazos en los ojos amenazando con convertirse en lágrimas. Es una foto de Yuuri y Viktor juntos, tomada en Barcelona. Sus anillos reflejan la luz en la imágen y brillan deslumbrantes incluso impresas en periódico barato. La montura y enmarcado es completamente profesional.

 

Viktor decide abrazarlo en vez de llorar, entrando en la habitación y apretando fuertemente a Yakov entre sus brazos. Se ha vuelto más suave con los años. Viktor aún recuerda cuando Yakov entraba en la pista a su lado. Era algo que Mila nunca pudo experimentar. Ahora Yakov solo entrena desde los banquillos con más capas de ropa encima cada año que pasa.

 

“Gracias…” Dice Yuuri con suavidad, solo de pie y con algo de incomodidad. Yakov aprecia el comentario — Viktor puede estar hambriento de contacto constantemente, pero Yakov está perfectamente bien. Es el turno de Yuuri de encargarse de ese trabajo ahora. 

 

“Vengan. ¡A comer!” Refunfuña Yakov una vez más. Van en dirección al comedor. Yuri ya ha colocado los platillos que prepararon antes, agregándole una impresionante cantidad de aderezo. Hay hongos al escabeche, pepinos y tomates salteados. Caviar rojo untado sobre rodajas tostadas de baguette y pilas del familiar  _ piroshky _ . Lo único que Yuuri reconoce como parte de su plan de dieta son las tajadas de verdura cruda, e incluso estas se encuentran cubiertas entre capas de queso.

 

Viktor escucha un leve suspiro salir de los labios de Yuuri.

 

“¿Hmm?” Viktor se le acerca, presionando su hombro contra el de Yuuri.

 

“Oh— el  _ mikan _ … Um… naranja? También la servimos en Japón.” Susurra Yuuri, aunque no tenga necesidad. Hace que Viktor sienta aún más ganas de protegerlo. Es la primera cosa que toma de la mesa, presionando el pulgar sobre la superficie y pelandola. Yuuri no se percata que es para él hasta que Viktor presiona una porción de naranja sobre su labio inferior.

 

“Déjame beber un poco más antes de que empieces a hacer cosas avergonzantes Vitya,” Murmura Yuuri. Viktor solo sonríe, aprovechando la oportunidad de deslizar el cítrico en la boca de Yuuri.

 

Le toma a Yuuri cinco tragos de vodka para dejar de importarle las opiniones. Pasa el resto de la noche recostado contra Viktor. Participa en conversaciones cuando puede. Está lo suficientemente ebrio que empieza a hablar en inglés en ocasiones, y Viktor ofrece traducciones con facilidad cada vez. A las 11:30, Yuuri está cálido y suave sobre las piernas de Viktor, su cabeza apoyada debajo de la de Viktor. A pesar de su ebriedad, Yuuri es educado. Come del arenque y responde con un ‘Vkusno’, su expresión tornándose trágica por medio segundo.

 

A las 11:55 regresan a la sala de estar para la transmisión de Año Nuevo.

  
  


“Desyat! Devyat! Vosem! Sem! Sesht! Pyat! Chetyre! Tri!”

 

Solo cuentas hasta dos antes de que Yuuri se entire, sus cálidas manos rodeando la quijada de Viktor. Lo atrae hacia él, presionando suaves labios en el borde de su boca mientras que Mila vitorea la llegada de la media noche. A Viktor se le erizan los vellos — no por el Año Nuevo, sino por el placer de Yuuri besándolo apasionadamente. Él se torna hacia este, dejando escapar un jadeo cuando Yuuri muerde su labio inferior. Afortunadamente Yuuri se limita a solo besarlo cuando Mila choca contra ellos, envolviendolos a ambos en un abrazo de oso. Georgi se les une a siguiente, jalando a Yuri hacia ellos. Yuri chilla en protesta, pero al final se une a la pila de abrazos. Viktor es apretado contra Yuuri, tan cerca que puede sentir su corazón latir a través de su pecho.

  
“ _ Ssss… No god… on. _ ” Susurra Yuuri sobre la piel de Viktor. Mila grita de emoción en su oído, pero el dolor no importa. Incluso con dolor, este es el mejor Año Nuevo que ha tenido en su vida.


End file.
